


A Myth

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Murder, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve done it. A thousand souls jus’ fer ye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Myth

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Silent Hill OST while writing this. Can you tell?

He had done it! He’d finally collected all one thousand souls! His eyes were trained on his scythe as he held it tightly, his blood splattered face hardly obscuring the proud grin, the corpse of the young lady with frightened eyes laying before him did nothing to ruin this moment of pure satisfaction. His Alan was going to live and that’s all he cared about. “…you lied to me.” All sense of pride was wiped away, head snapping up to the voice of Alan standing opposite side of the body with his own scythe gripped tightly to his side, face paler then normal, eyes focused on the blood. “You…you didn’t even use any semblance of peace like you did with the others. You just murdered her in cold blood.”

“Alan.” he finally said. “Alan, I did it.” he announced, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ve done it. A thousand souls jus’ fer ye.”

Alan stepped back when Eric tried stepping closer. “You swore to me you wouldn’t do this again. I ran away with you because I believed you wouldn’t kill again.” he met Eric’s eyes, “I cannot overlook this like I did with the others.”

Eric continued to step forward, snatching Alan’s wrist when he was close enough before Alan could back away further. “I did it.” he repeated.

Alan eyed Eric’s scythe. “And it’s done nothing.”

“…wha’?”

“It hasn’t done anything.” he said, yanking his arm from Eric’s grasp. “Everyone told you it was a myth and you disregarded them for your own sake because you wanted to save me. I don’t want to be saved, Eric. The thorns are my mistake and I will live with him.” he shook his head, placing his palm over his mouth when his eyes found the body again. “I gave up any chance at redemption to be with you.”

Eric’s gaze switched between Alan and his scythe. “How do we know it dinnae work?”

“I can feel them.” he replied, turning his back to his partner. “I can still feel them worming closer toward my heart.”

Eric went numb, fingers going limp, dropping his scythe to the cobbled ground beneath them. “I…did all this fer nothin’?”

“You get it now.”

His hands suddenly turned to fists, clenching them tightly before he rashly acted, snapping out to wrap his hands around Alan’s neck. “Why the hell did you trust me?”

Alan let his scythe go, calmly placing his hands on Eric’s wrists. “Because I thought you would respect my wish.” his face was expressionless, the face of a reaper. “You care too much, Eric-senpai.”

“About ye!” he insisted, fingers tightening around Alan’s pale throat. “I did all this fer ye!”

Alan closed his eyes. “You did this for you. Again, you didn’t hear me. I didn’t want to be saved. You went through all this trouble because you were afraid of loosing me.” he opened his eyes again, finding Eric’s grip slacking. “I gave you the chance to live with me with everything we knew, all our sins, in the past and you chose to throw that all away because you were chasing a myth that was never proven to be true.”

Eric dropped to his knees, arms limp at his sides and head bowed. “I love ye.”

“I loved you as well, Eric, but I cannot forgive you for this.”

He swallowed, breathing beginning to grow laboured as the sounds of the souls he’d taken began to murmur in his ears, berating him for their murder. “What…are ye goin’ tae do now?”

“I’m going to return to dispatch and explain everything that had happened then I will bring them here to take you into custody. You can run but I will not follow.” he bent down, picking up his scythe. “Goodbye.”

“Alan!” he called when the younger reaper began walking from him. “Please…dun go.” he reached out for him yet Alan continued walking, not even a glance behind. He ruined everything because he couldn’t accept the inevitable. “Goodbye…” he whispered, tears blending with the droplets of London’s rain.


End file.
